Suprise
by NatNatsWorld
Summary: What happends when everyone knows something, and they aren't telling Bella. What is Edward planning, and what did Alice see in her vision. RxR first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

BPOV

It was a regular cloudy day here in Forks. I was at the Cullens house watching T.V. , everyone was their except for Carlisle and Esme who were out hunting. Their was some boring T.V. show the Emmett had put on.

I was sitting in Edwards lap not really paying attention. I was basically just thinking how someone so beautiful could actully exist, and how such a creature could actually love me Bella Swan.

I looked up to see Edward, he was looking down at me, his eyes filled with love and compation all intended for me. "Why don't we go do som..." he started to say when he was interupted with a sudden gasp that came

from Alice.

Everyone all turned to the beautiful pixy looking girl, a grin attached to her face. Everyone was waiting to hear what she saw, but she just settled back to comfty position on the couch.

I looked to Edward to see if he had read her mind, and suprisingly, he was grining too.

"Alice, what did you see" I asked. She just looked at me and said, " You'll know soon enough"

What did she mean, I thought.

Did she have a vision about me. I can't be a bad vision if she and Edward were smiling right, she'd tell me if it was bad.

After the show was over, Alice gt up and said that we were going shopping. I quickly got up from Edwards lap and headed towards the door, but Alice reached me before i even got close to the door.

"Come on Bella, trust me we NEED to shopping" said Alice.

I looked to Edward for help but he just shrugged, while i gave him a death glare.

Alice cherped, I don't think I saw her this excited since they added 5 new stores to the mall last year, and trust me she was happy then. Before I new what was happening I was getting pulled towards Edwards silver Volvo, and hedding towards the mall.

When we got their, she quickly pulled me towards her favorite stores, and had a pile of cloths ready for me to try on. After 2 and a half hours of shopping, Alice bought me a gorgous strapless tight whtie dress, the loosened i the bottom and finished right bellow the knee. It had a black border on the top and bottom. A black belt in the middle, and had black flowers all over it. It was one of the most beautiful dresses i have ever seen.

" Alice I am never gonna find a place to wear this, why are you getting me it" i asked.

She just looked at me, and said, "don't worry".

Suddenly it hit me, "Alice, does this have anything t do with that vision you had earlier". She just looked at me and smiled and pulled me toward the shoe department.

A/N

so what do you think, right now I don't even know what is going to happen, so ideas would be nice, and don't forget to review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

BPOV

After hours of being tortured be Alice, we finally got back to the house. When we got their, the house was dark, their was no one I could see, not that I even had time to look before Alice swept me up stairs.

When I reched the top of the stairs, I saw Edward, and my heart let out cries of joy, even though i was only away a little while it still seemed like ages to me. I was right about to go give him a hug, when I realized what he was doing.

He was showig smething to Jasper and Emmett. Due to their angel I couldn't see was he was holding. They must have been talking about something improtant, becayse he didn't even notice that I was staring.

Then all of a sudden, Alice cleared her throte, and the guys heads just shot up, whatever Edward was holding was slit into his pocket so fast, that I didn't even see his hand move. Then he wlked over to me and gave me the most breathtaking kiss.

"OHH man GET A ROOM" said Emmett. Then Edward picked me up and we headed toward his room, and right before he closed the door, he turned to Emmett and said gladley.

He set me down on the couch, and then headed toward his sterio system, and played some rock music that I heard him listen to before.

He then came and sat next to me. I repasitioned myself, so the my head on on his chest, and before I new it I had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT WN TWILIGHT

BPOV

When I woke up I was alone in Edwards room, wich suprised me, I never woke u by myself unless Edward was out hunting, but I knew that he wasn't, he would have told me. I looked at my watch and it was 2:07am, I was glad the Charlie was on a fishing trip, beacuse this would be hard to explain.

I got up from the couch, and walked towards the door, and climbed down the stairs, and that is when I heard wispering. "You better not screw this up Edward" said Alice.

What was she talkig about, the fact that everyone else new kind freaked me out, what did everyone know that I didn't? Why was everyone so secrative lately?

All I new was that I needed to figure this out.

I quietly headed back upstairs, when i tripped on the first step of the stairs.

That got everyones attention. Edward was at my side at an instant. "Bella, are you okay" asked Edward. "

"Yes, i'm fine", I told him. What are you doing down here? Why aren't you sleeping? It's 2am you need res... he was interupted by Alice "Bella what exactlley did you hear??"

Everyones faces looked nervous now!!

Nothing, i lied kinda.

I really never heared anything that made sence. "I just woke up and you weren't their, so I came to look for you".

"Well now that you found me, lets get you back to bed" said Edward as he picked me up.

"Edward, put me down, you now I CAN WALK!!!" I told him.

Edward grinned and said "But fun would that be"??

"Fine whatever" I said, and with that he started to take me back to his couch.

Right before I dozed off, i thought to myself "I am totally going to find ot what they were hiding from me"!!

A/N

So what do you guys think. I need opinions!!! Do you like it or do you hate it??? I want to know what you guys think!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!

BPOV

When I woke up that morning, all i could think aout was what the Cullen family was hiding from me.

Even Rosalie new what the secret was, I saw her Jasper, and Alise wispering when I walked out of Edwards room.

Suddenly stopping when they saw I was their.

"Whats up" i said, tring to sound casual.

"Nothing" they all said at once.

You know for being vampires, they sure couldn't lie very well, I mean after being alive for a century, you think they would be great at it.

"Wheres Edward" I asked

"He's in the kitchen, with Esme" Alice said.

I headed down stairs, actually avoiding the kitchen and heading towards the family room.

When I got their, I found a very fustrated Emmett, playing X box.

"Hey Emmett, whats up" I said.

"Ohh...Um...hi Bella...Um..Edwards in the kitchen..." he said.

"Um..yeah i know, i was kinda hoping we could talk"

"Sure, what about" he said

"Well nothing it's just...the hole familiy has been a little secrative lately, and I was kinda woundring if you new why" I said so fast, that I almost sounded like a (fast talking) vampire myself.

"Ummm...what are you talking about...we haven't been secrative...were did you get an idea lke that from...we aren't hiding anything..your imagening thin...oh i give uppp, but I swear to god bella, you can;t tell anyone that i told you" he said panicked.

"Don't worry Emmett, I can keep a secret"

"Ok well...Edward's gon..." he started to say until..."Bella" Edward said.

Both Emmett and I shot our head at the door frame. Edward didn't seem to have heard what we were talking about because he didn't look mad, he just kinda looked confused as to when i woke up, and why i didn't come see him.

I got up from the couch, and walked over to Edward giving him a small peck on the cheek.

Ireally hope that Emmett would be able to hide his thoughts from Edward, that is until he is able to tell me the secret.

A/N

And so what do you think, and I think that i am going to have to beg you guys for reviews now, because so har i have only gotton 2. So please REVIEW, and tell me what you think!!!


	5. Chapter 5

It's been 3 days since my last conversation with Emmett

I think that Edward might know that I know something because he wont leave me alone with anyone in the entire family.

Right know me and him were heading to the lunch room, when Edward suddenly grabbed my hand. I was so surprised that I tripped, right before I hit the ground Edward cot me.

As soon as I was steadily on my feet, we were heading towards the parking lot, where Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Japer came into view. They all looked worried except for Rosalie who just

looked annoyed.

I looked up, seeing Edwards face for the first time since he grabbed my hand. He looked more worried then anyone. Suddenly I was grabbed off my feet, and was carried towards the Edwards Volvo. The rest of the family was already in the car. "What's gong on?" I asked again. But still no one answered. Within seconds I we were out of school property and heading towards the Cullen house.

When we got their Esme was already waiting by the door. When Edward reached for my hand I had it. "What the hell is going on?" "Bella..." Edward began. "I had a vision" Alice interrupted. Others are coming. I cringed, thoughts of James and Victoria came to my head, I can't go through that again.

"There coming" Alice said. "And there coming soon".

"Apparently they herd about the human who is protected a vampire clan", Alice said.

"So what's going to happen" I asked. "We are going to get you as far away as possible from Forks before they get here" yelled Edward.

"This is great, I've been looking for a good fight for months" said Emmett happily, while everyone stared, Edward looked like he was about to bite his head off.

Suddenly Alice gasped,. "There here".

Edward grabbed my wrist, and started to run towards the back door, but it was too late. There was a knock on the door.

Esme headed for the door, while Edward held Bella protectively next to him. The door opened, and four of the most beautiful Vampires I have ever seen stood in front of me.

Their was one vampire who stood out . He had long black wavy hair, and eyes that could melt a room. He was about 6'1, and a body that can have any atheist believing in god.

It wasn't till Edward cleared his mouth, that I realized that I was staring. That's when Carlisle walked through the door. "Hello everyone, well it seems that we have gests, well my name is Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme, and our children Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella".

When Carlisle said my name, all the vampires were looking at me, and only at me. Then the vampire who I assumed was the head of the coven started to speak. "Well it is a pleasure to meet all of you, we heard about the incident that happened with the vampires I believe were called James and Victoria and this human girl Bella, and we just wanted to see what all the talk was about"

"Well I hope you know that Bella is a part of our family, and will be protected by or family" said Carlisle.

"Yes of course, we will not dream of hurting her, and let us introduce ourselves. My names William, and this is my wife Charlotte, and our sons Mark and Timothy" said William.

Mark, I thought to myself, that was the beautiful vampire I couldn't tare my eyes from, and that's when I noticed that he was staring at me to, with nothing but lust in his eyes.

That's when I heard Edward growl. This is not gonna end good, I though to myself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**

**OMG I am sooooo sorry that I took so long to update. But I am back!!! **

**I hope that you like this chapter. Everyone was telling me to add more action and drama. And trust me it will be dramatic.**

**You all have to tell me what you think. I don't know if this chapter is any good, or if you even like were this story is going so please tell me. I will try to update as soon as I can. **

**Love you all 3**

**Natalie**


End file.
